Things Change
by contradict
Summary: Darien thinks long and hard, and finally decides to break it with Serena. Who should see this but Seiya. Gets a little unsuitable for younger readers on the last paragraph or so. Please R&R. No Flames please.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its Characters.

* * *

**Things Change**

Serena sat there on the park bench weeping. The tears were flowing down her soft cheeks, and who should run into but the annoying Seiya, "Hey there, what happened to you?" he asked almost mockingly.  
"Why should I tell you?" she sniffled back at him  
"'Cause I'll treat you to ice cream," he continued to tease. "Nah, seriously, what's the matter?"  
Sob "My wonderful friends were ganging up on me again!" she revealed. "And you already said you were treating me to ice cream, you better not go back on your word,"  
"Well you didn't say yes in the first place, I have to go... maybe next time."  
"NO FAIR!" she screamed after him  
As annoying as Seiya is, he could always bring a smile upon Serena's face, however unhappy she may be.

She dragged herself back home and into her room, still a little upset about what her friends had done to her earlier that day. She pulled open the door to her room; "SURPRISE!" a cheer came from her friends.  
"We're sorry we were being so despicable to you earlier," Ami was the first to speak up  
Rei was the next, "We brought popcorn!"  
"And you favourite movie!" interrupted Minako  
"I made muffins for everyone," Makoto brought up.  
They were headed for a long night of laughter and amusement. The girls spent the evening chatting about many things, namely shopping and famous people they were going to marry. In the morning, just as the gang was walking around in the shopping center, they ran into Darien, "Darien!" the girls called out together. –Waves- "Serena, her, I've been meaning to call you out for lunch of something,"  
A large grin grew upon Serena's face. "Let's go now." She yelped as she grabbed hold of Darien's arm and waved goodbye to her friends. They headed off to the nearby café for a nice quiet lunch. Quiet it was indeed, but not necessarily within the café, but among them. Darien seemed distant lately. They had rarely spoken to each other these past few weeks. Serena had just thought he was busy, as he was a college student. However, now she realizes that it was not that at all. "Is there something you are not telling me Darien?" she ask, concerned for his well-being. He shook his head. 'What could it possibly be? A new enemy?' she thought, knowing sub0conciously that was not the answer. After lunch, Darien seemed to forget about Serena. He walked around aimlessly for almost an hour, and she followed, until he finally remembered about her. "Oh Serena, let me walk you home." At her front door, Serena reached up to kiss him, but Darien did not even seem to notice what she was doing. He said farewell to her and walked off around the corner.

Darien's feelings for Serena had changed since they were first together. He thought carefully, and he concluded that, if it were not for the future that had already been decided for them, their relationship may never have lasted this long, or perhaps there may never have been a relationship to begin with. He decided there was no way he would ever have the same feelings for Serena anymore, nothing would change that. He must end it with Serena, although he knew it would hurt both Serena and himself to do so, he could not hold it off any longer. He called her and asked her to come over in an hour at 3PM. Darien paced around the room nervously trying to think of ways that would hurt her as little as possible.

There was a knock on the door. The clock read 2:49; he figured it was probable one of the neighbours, as Serena was never early. He went to open the door, "You said you wanted to talked about something urgently?" she was puffed out. Serena had run all the way over to be on time, and in this case, early of once.

"Take a seat Serena, would you like some tea?" She shook her head, and walked over to the couch. Darien sat down next to her and gave out a loud sigh. He took hold of her hand and cupped it between his own. "Serena," he began. "You and I have been going out for a very long time now. When we first met, I couldn't leave you alone for one moment, but as time went on I guess we grew more apart.  
"What...what are you trying to say?" Serena asked, well aware of the reply.  
"It's just that, my feelings for you are no longer the same as what they used it be. I just don't... I just don't feel the passion anymore."  
Serena was quiet for a moment, "What about Rini? Doesn't our future mean anything to you Darien?"  
"That's only the possible future, don't be so naïve. If we are not together in the future, there won't be a Rini. I can't help the way I feel Serena. I just don't know anymore!"  
"I... it's okay Darien, I understand. I won't bother you anymore" with that, Serena ran out the door, and out onto the street. She walked with her head down, sobbing. Tears raining from her heart.  
"Oh, it's Serena," a deep voice called her. She looked up to see Seiya walking towards her. 'Oh great' she thought.  
"What's up meatball head?"  
With her head still hanging low, she said gently, "Not now."  
As she walked passed Seiya, a single tear fell from her cheek and hit the cold cement, and Seiya spotted it. "What's wrong?" There was no reply, so he followed her closely, just to make sure she was alright. She kept weeping and walking pointlessly, until she came to a quiet park, in a wooded area, just on the outskirts of town. She sat on a bench, tired from all the walking, but she continued to sob. Seiya walked up softly and sat next to her.  
"Are you alright?" he enquired.  
"Darien!" she gave a loud wail and she turned to cry on his shoulder.

He told her that everything would be alright and he was sure Darien would come to his senses. Although, Serena knew very well Darien would not change his mind about what was said. It made her feel slightly better. She knew Seiya was trying to cheer her up so she made an effort to stop tearing, but it was too difficult. She closed her eyes to think and to concentrate harder on it. Seiya saw that Serena's eyes were shut. He gently leaned over and placed his lips on that of Serena's, only for a moment. Serena's eyes grew wide open  
"I'm sorry," he apologised.  
Serena said nothing. She just gazed at him, with her teary eyes. Seiya moved closer and again placed his lips on hers. Serena did not move away, perhaps she was frightened. He lightly caressed her lips. To his surprise she kissed him back. Seiya slipped his hand inside Serena's shirt and touched her breast. At that moment Serena pushed him away and murmured, "I'm sorry, I can't do this."  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, not now, I better go." Having said that, Seiya rose from the bench and walked away. Serena sat there and watched his shadow disappear into the distance...


End file.
